This invention relates to a negative charge control agent including azo-type iron complexes which is used for a toner for an electrostatic image development or a powder paint and the toner for an electrostatic image development including the agent.
An electro photography system applied to a copy machine, printer or facsimile performs to develop an electrostatic latent image on photosensitive frame by toner having frictional electrification and the imaged toner to transfer and then fix onto a paper.
A charge control agent is added to the toner beforehand so as for the toner to quicken a rise speed of the electrification, electrify sufficiently, control a proper quantity of the electrification stably, improve electrification property, rise up a speed for developing the electrostatic latent image, and form the vivid images. For instance, as the negative charge control agent, metallic complex salts are mentioned in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61-155464.
In recent year, a copy machine or printer causes high efficiency with improving resolution and so on. The electro photography system is used with not only a high speed development but also a low speed development in widespread purposes. Therefore, it is required that the charge control agent causes faster rise speed of the electrification of the toner, more excellent electrification property, the agent is able to form the vivid images of high resolution, and the agent is able to be manufactured simply. And it is required that the charge control agent is able to be used of a powder paint for a electrostatic powder printing method which attracts and bakes the powder paint onto a surface of a frame work having charge.